


A Doll Called Smile

by E_K_Hannila



Series: Caurinus [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_K_Hannila/pseuds/E_K_Hannila
Summary: I'll be posting these little snippets erratically, so be on the lookout!





	A Doll Called Smile

David reached down, moving a rotted plank aside and picking up a limp bundle of rags underneath it. He unrolled it in his hands, turning to me.

“ _What is it?”_ I asked, looking down at the soggy, blackened cloth. 

“One of Ian’s old toys,” David said softly, examining the rag. “He made it himself, before we met.”

As I looked closer, I could see the remains of arms and legs, and a few ratty strands of twine on the top of the head.  _“It’s kinda cute,”_ I said. 

“He actually named it, in his own way,” David said.

“ _What’d he call it?”_

David looked up at me, smiling with teeth bared a bit. “That’s the face he’d give me whenever I asked him what he called the toy,” he said. “He told me that he called the doll that because when someone made that face, it meant they were happy, and happy was a good thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting these little snippets erratically, so be on the lookout!


End file.
